the rain
by saquin
Summary: high school is done and tohru moves out , but the boys wont let her go.
1. the rain

*********************************************************** DISCLAIMER: I don't own fruitsbasket. don't sue me!  
  
Characters may be ooc. my first fuba fic so be nice please. Thanx. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1 'The Rain'  
  
It was raining outside, like cold memories going down. It was the end of high school. Tohru had already announced her decision to move away from the Sohma house.  
  
Kyo and Yuki took it hard, but Shigure was expecting it, after all he knew she didn't like to put things on other people. Tohru sets the table and brought in the food.  
  
"Lunch is ready!"  
  
She smiled, but to the boys it was a frown. After all this would be the last lunch they had with her.  
  
Yuki was curious of where she was going to go, but he knew not to bother her about it. It was bad enough they had to watch her go away a second time.  
  
The boys stared down at the stew for a moment. Tohru looked at it too, she was kinda worried about them.  
  
I mean who would cook for them after she left. They would probably go back on their take-out diet.  
  
After lunch was done Tohru decided to take Yuki outside to look for the rainbow, since the rain had stopped before they finished lunch.  
  
They stepped outside, for it just raining it was sure bright. The sky had cleared up fast and the sun shined threw as to give Kyo and Yuki hope on her departure.  
  
Tohru and Yuki looked up at the sky, chins up, prancing around on their tippy toes as if it was going to help them find the rainbow. Kyo watched them from the porch. They looked like circus people, walking on a wire.  
  
Then they found it, cheering and pointing, they both seemed to want this moment not to end. It was like a child's dream.  
  
"Look at all the colors, hey Kyo can you see it where you are?"Tohru asked, just noticing that he had been watching them.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it."  
  
Tohru smiled, she was sad that she decided to move but she knew with school being over her boss would want her to put in more hours and that meant she would get home more later and not be able to fix lunch.  
  
Plus it would choke up most of the time she used for cleaning the house. Then the weekends would be used for cleaning rather then 'family night.'  
  
The look on the boy's faces was something she had never seen. Even though they were sad they were holding it all in, to be happy just for her, to make her last day count and be the best day it could be.  
  
But it hurt to know tonight she would be sleeping in a new house. And to know that she would only see the guys when she went out or was going somewhere.  
  
Still, she was going to enjoy her time at the Sohma house, just as she had ever since she moved in.  
  
Her, Yuki and Kyo sat on the porch to watch the sunset. It was something she usually only did with one of them at a time, because she knew they would fight if they were together.  
  
But this day there was no fights not the slightest agitation it was all overwhelmed with the sadness that her good bye would come too soon in the day.  
  
Her things where packed in her room and Shigure was going to let her keep her bed. They would all help load and unload her things.  
  
Since she got to the house, Shigure had bought her a dresser and a night stand, along with a lamp, T.V. , phone and radio.  
  
The sun settled quickly and right after dinner it was time to load the small truck Shigure had rented for her.  
  
The boys loaded it all up, putting a tarp over it jusT in case something wanted to fly out while they where driving there.  
  
They all got in the truck, kyo stayed in the back with her stuff to make sure nothing got tossed out.  
  
And after a quick ride they were there. A small house just four blocks away from Hana's house and eight away from theirs.  
  
It was small, but she was the only one going to live there. The boys stayed with her all night fixing up the apartment and making sure she was OK.  
  
But when they left she couldn't help but feel guilty. They had done so much for her and she just got up and moved away from them.  
  
Kyo had only said five words that day, yeah I can see it, he didn't even say good bye. But then again if he did it would just make her sadder then she already was.  
  
It was bad enough she had to say good bye to two of them, but it still worried her. And Yuki, she thought, how hard it must have been to stay with her all this time just to have her taken away?  
  
She wiped a tear from her eyes but instead of it going away it was replaced with two more until she noticed she had been crying ever since they had left her.  
  
The house just seemed so cold, like her tears were anytime going to freeze into ice.  
  
She kept wishing any moment that Yuki and Kyo would break down the door, catching their breathing and tell her to go back. But they never did. so she was left to cry herself to sleep alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did I do good? I think the end part is sad. It make me cry! Do you like it? Or is it boring? Just wanna know. This fic was fun! Please review. Thanx. Bye.  
  
*-.-*saquin*-.-*  
  
*********************************************************** 


	2. back to the past

****************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own fruitsbasket, but I have made this story from it.  
  
Yes the first chapter sounded like the end right? Wrong what kind of person would I be if I just gave you 1 chapter. That would be story abuse! Well to me it is, but everybody's different and everyone has his or her own opinion on my story. I mean not everyone will like it, but at least some will. Some characters may be ooc, so just a heads up about that. And big thanx to my first reviewers kate() (who reviewed two times.)ihuntathraeil, anoyedshehighsupremeautho and maki-sama. 3 cheers for them, after all they were the first to read my story so goodie!  
  
I'm taking too long, damn, OK here you are. Enjoy. EXTRA SPECIAL BULLSHIT!!!!! THIS IS TAKING PLACE ONE MONTH AFTER SHE MOVED IN, SO CHAPTER ONE WAS A MONTH AGO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 'Back to the Past'  
  
It was a month after Tohru had moved in. But a lot had happened to her and them during that time.  
  
She got into a four-year college for being a chef and gardener. She had always thought it would be neat to be a chef and they paid well, so why not try?  
  
She had gotten over not living with the boys, but a part of her just wished she could go back and cook for them. Sometimes she saw Yuki shopping at the store or Shigure going out to get away from his editor.  
  
She knew those two were OK, but not once had she seen Kyo come out of the house. Well she had to admit, he never liked going out and he still got a little nervous around the public. So she guessed he was fine.  
  
But they were a thing of the past. After all she had to move on.  
  
Tohru packed up her things; It was just like high school. Wake up, get ready then go. But the thing that was different was; now she didn't need to make breakfast. Tohru walked out side; it was sunny and beautiful.  
  
The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the cherry blossoms were as full as ever. She had never seen such good weather.  
  
Off she went, walking to school. She still didn't have a car, most cost too much or she really didn't like them. But she was saving her money for one. Her friends still came over once in a while, to have a talk or just hang out for a bit.  
  
It was a great new beginning, Hana had rented herself a small place right next to Tohru's and Arisa had moved in with her ex, just for a while though.  
  
Tohru got to the corner of her school. It was she first day in her new school. She felt like a little kid getting ready for Kindergarten to start. She wondered if Kyo or Yuki would be in any of her classes.  
  
Then she though about the other people she would met. She hoped the Yuki fan club girls were not in her classes.  
  
'O well' She thought 'some things are bound to turn up!'  
  
She walks in her class, but she's the only one there. The teacher walks in and takes a seat at her desk with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Umm, were are the others?" Tohru asks the teacher as she takes her set at a desk.  
  
"You're very early, Tohru Honda, they will all be here in about a half hour. Why don't you look around the school until then." The teacher replies with a grin.  
  
"OK..."  
  
Tohru walks out of the classroom and starts wondering the hallways. Arisa was also going to be in Tohru's class so she at least had one person to talk to. Tohru had talked Arisa into applying and she past the entranced exam, but sadly Hana had not and there was no make-up exam.  
  
Tohru walked around the lockers and down the hallway she saw Yuki. He looked a little confused and he had a paper in his hand. But it was definitely Yuki.  
  
Tohru ran up to him. "Yuki! I didn't know you would be going to this school."  
  
Yuki smiled " I didn't know you were going to this school either. Its nice to see you."  
  
Tohru really wanted to hug him but she still knew the secret and didn't want to embarrase him.  
  
"So how is Kyo? Is he doing OK? I mean I never see him outside or anything so..."  
  
"Yes he's fine. Are you settling down OK?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Tohru didn't want to sound selfish or anything, but the fact Kyo didn't say goodbye and that she never saw him kind of bothered her. But she still missed the others just as much.  
  
"So, Yuki, what class are you going to be in?"  
  
"I'm going into gardening and landscaping. I'll be in room 109."  
  
"Really, that's my room!"  
  
They were both really happy, it was like high school all over again. The only thing missing was the fan club, Hana and Kyo. She missed all of it. Even the annoying fan club girls. But then again this wasn't high school, it was college and she would just have to except that.  
  
She was still glad though. Not only was one of her best friends in her class, but so was Yuki. And that was enough to make her smile for days.  
  
"Tohru I was thinking, it would be real nice if you could come over to the house tonight. I mean just to see everyone. And I'm sure Kyo and Shigure would really enjoy the visit."  
  
" Really. Oh no I cant it would be too much work. I mean..."  
  
"Don't worry you don't have to clean anything."  
  
"Oh no that's not what I mean, it's just that ...I don't want to cause any more trouble."  
  
"Don't worry, be sides you left a couple things there and I'm sure you would like them back."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well your diary is still in your closet and you didn't take that dress that Ayame gave you..."  
  
"OK, I'll go but..."  
  
"Good you can walk home with me today then, all right?"  
  
"OK, thank you."  
  
The bell rings and Yuki and Tohru get to their classroom. The first day of school and already she had two people to talk to. It was exactly the thing she had wished for. But she still was worried. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me again. Yeah! That one was kinda borin right? I liked my first chapter. O well. Did you like it? Tell me. Yes I know my grammar sucks but o well my beta is slow in checking and I'm to impatient to wait for her. Besides I wanted to hurry up and get this out to u guys. he he he.don't worry I don't bite! Doesn't everyone's? Haters burn in hell! just kidding it all works out in the end. and the effect this has had on the other members is in the next chapter , k?! thanks u five 4 reviewing , it means alot. Ha ha.please review (again). Bye bye.^_^  
  
*-.-*saquin*-.-*  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	3. to go or not to go

****************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER:FRUBA IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO... ITS AUTHOR, I DONT FELL LIKE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR THEIR NAME.  
  
he, he, he new chapter! how will tohru act around the guys? i dont kno. Im kno it doesn't seem like a kyo and tohru fic yet , but that's because I want to leave u guys wondering , mmmm will she choose to be with kyo or yuki. Plus im mean and I just want u to suffer. J/k, I really don't kno which one I want to have her. Yuki's so nice , but my fav character is kyo (than hatori, haru , kisa, hiro,shi,ayame,yuki,ritsu,tohru and kagure, because kagure is just evil torturing kyo , even though it is funny!) some characters might be ooc, because this is my first furba fic but i tried!enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 3 'to go or not to go!'  
  
Tohru's day had went by very well for the first day. Arisa and yuki were there to help her so it all worked out. a she only got lost two times.  
  
But for the first day she did have a lot of homework. But she still couldn't get her mind off of the visit to shigure's house. She wanted to see how every one was doing and if they were keeping up well.  
  
Last period went by slowly every second felt like an hour. Then the bell rang and the whole class gusted out of the room like a stampede, dodging tohru so sharply that she flinched each time someone pasted her.  
  
But Arisa and yuki waited for her outside of the classroom so she wouldn't get lost. After picking up her things and saying good-bye to Arisa her and yuki started to walk home.  
  
it was sort of new because the college was about a mile away from the house and neither her or yuki had a car or knew how to drive.  
  
Plus she wasn't looking forward to biking with a skirt on, especially since yuki was there and she would soon be around shigure and kyo. No, she never forgot shigure's perverted ways, after all its kind of hard to.  
  
and just wearing that skirt around him was enough since every time she bent over too far it showed her ass.  
  
They talked about school as they came upon the house. It looked the same way, well except for the lack of cleanliness that used to be there when she had lived there.  
  
and there was a truck in the drive way, she didnt think shigure ha a car, because she never saw one, but then again she was gone for a month.  
  
Kyo was on the roof, like he always had. But he didnt notice her, he was too busy spacing out.  
  
Yuki led tohru into the house .(with all the trash on the ground not even a pig could've found the entrance). Yuki tried to clean things up a bit the best he could, he had forgot of how messy the house was when he invited her.  
  
tohru went into the kitchen and looked into the frig. nothing, not one speck of food was in the frig.there were some pieces of fish left in the freezer. And a box of cereal in the cabinet.  
  
"Yuki, you guys haven't been living off of take out have you?"  
  
"umm....sort of..."  
  
".......Wow......"  
  
"But sometimes kyo cooks, if he's ever bored enough to."  
  
"...oh...."  
  
Shigure pops his head into the kitchen. Surprising tohru who was right in front of him.  
  
"tohru?"  
  
"yes!...um..oh, shigure. Hi!"  
  
"hello, what are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"Um, well you see me and yuki are going to the same college, and he invited me to visit you. And I really wanted to see how you guys were doing. I mean I felt so guilty, Leaving you here to live off of ...'take out'..."  
  
"Don't worry, were just glad to see you!"  
  
Tohru smiles and looks around.  
  
"Hey were is kyo?"  
  
"Oh, he on the roof. I'll tell him you came."  
  
"OK. thank you."  
  
Shigure walks out of the kitchen and goes up to the roof. Yuki clears off a place to eat.  
  
"Tohru would you like to go to the grocery market with me, to pick up something to eat for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
Tohru walks with yuki holding his hand all the way to the store. This reminded her of something fimilar and sweet.  
  
It was like their after noon walks together. or an adventure to find the base when the storm had hidden it under bunches of branches and leaves.  
  
They went into the store and looked around. They picked up some rice and some fish and some other things.  
  
when they get to the register line tohru decides to ask yuki something she had been thinking about ever since she left.  
  
"Yuki, do you know why, when I left, why kyo never said 'good bye'? I mean its not that it really matters now but I was just wondering about it and I guess vie been wanting to know."  
  
"i don't know maybe he just didnt want to admit to him self that you would be gone. So the best way of seeing it that way was acting as if you were just moving to a new room, or something. something that wouldn't effect him as much."  
  
"Oh, and you have you been all right while I was gone?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean the food isn't as good as it was when you were around but its fine. How have you been doing in that house of yours? are your neighbors nice ?"  
  
"Yeah, they're really kind. But its not as good as shigure's house."  
  
Yuki and tohru picked up the groceries and walked out after paying for the food. The walk home was silent, tohru was too busy thinking about what yuki said.  
  
She knew her leaving would effect them all but she had always thought of kyo as a social thinker, a person that would tell her of what was on his mind.  
  
But he didnt and that worried her, had they drifted farther apart?  
  
When they got to the house it was very clean, yuki and tohru had only been out for an hour but shigure and kyo had help from ayame and kagura who wanted to see tohru as well.  
  
Plus momiji was coming later on for dinner. And haru would be picking him up because he lived too far away to walk and he still didnt have his license. (But haru does!)  
  
Tohru looked at the spotless kitchen which kagura had cleaned.  
  
"Wow, its really spotless."  
  
"Thanks. I tried my best! but tohru are you going to cook dinner all by your self?"  
  
"Of course I don't think yuki can be trusted with food yet do you?"  
  
"Nope, but ill help you. Its the least I can do for you since you came here and you still have to make dinner."  
  
"OK. lets start then "  
  
Tohru and kagure start making dinner while yuki makes the table and ayame watches over tohru while she cooks, telling her about the things that she missed and how much the boys had moped around after she had left.  
  
Tohru and kagure started to put the food on the table as the bell rings and momiji and haru walks in greeting tohru warmly. Momiji gives tohru a bracelet.  
  
"here tohru, its a good bye present. i didnt get it to you before because i lost it and then i forgot were you lived but now here you are so, good bye ....i mean hello. "  
  
"Thanks its so cute. Im sorry I didnt give you my address. But I gave it to kyo, yuki and shigure."  
  
"Yeah but when I asked kyo snatched it away and wouldn't give it to me."  
  
Tohru looked over at kyo who was arguing with ayame because of the dress he wanted to put tohru in.  
  
"Kyo why did you that? Momiji just wanted to give me the bracelet."  
  
"Are you crazy? he's more likely to sneak in while your bathing and seduce you, then just give you a 'bracelet,' stop being so damn gullible!"  
  
"why are you yelling?"  
  
kyo looked at her for a moment, he really didnt know why he yelled at her.  
  
maybe it was the timing. after all he had been trying to do something for her by not letting ayame dress her in the 'garment' that he wanted her to try on.  
  
and be sides how did she expect him to remember every little thing about when she left. he would rather forget about it and move on.  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment until shigure walked in.  
  
"Oh, well. Lets not allow tohrus great cooking to go to waste, lets eat!"  
  
Kagure waits for her compliment as the group walks in the dinning room.  
  
"Hey what about me?! I helped too!"  
  
"Yes, but every one here knows without tohrus help you would have burned all the food."  
  
"Shigure you bastard, take that back. At least I know how to cook."  
  
"Yes, you know how to cook t.v. dinners. What talent you have!"  
  
The two continue fighting as the others sit down and start eating. Momiji stands up to propose a toast.  
  
"i want to propose a toast to tohru!"  
  
Every one lifts up their glasses. Then continues eating.  
  
tohru didnt really understand why kyo was acting so strange, was it because she left? or when she left had he got used to her not being around and her sudden visit shake him up?  
  
she used to be able to talk to him about these things but today, she felt as if they had just met and she had done some thing wrong to him. it made her sad.  
  
to feel like she had lost a dear friend, someone that she was very close to. And for some reason she knew this problem, though as small as it seemed, wouldn't be straitened out just by a simple talk.  
  
After dinner haru came to pick up momiji but momiji didnt want to leave because the rest were going to watch a movie, so haru and momiji stayed a bit longer.  
  
Haru sat next to tohru as shigure got pop corn and soda for every one.  
  
"So, tohru, I heard you got a place, how is it?"  
  
"Um, really great. I live just two blocks away from my friend and the landlord is very kind and easy going. how are you?"  
  
"OK, I guess. You should've seen yuki and kyo when you left. they were heartbroken."  
  
"really..."  
  
"Yeah, kyo wouldn't come down from the roof and yuki kept to himself."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I came over to help clean out your room."  
  
"Did I really leave that big of a mess?!"  
  
"No, it was small. I also came over to say good bye to you. but I came too late and when I got to house you weren't there."  
  
"Im sorry, I should've called you."  
  
"No, its all right. I shouldn't have been so late."  
  
"thanks any way. How did the others take me leaving?"  
  
"well hatter didnt really seemed surprised and ayame kept saying that shigure was pulling our leg and you were hiding around in the house some where. momiji kept coming over to shigure's house to visit. kisa was a little worried, she thought that kyo or shigure had done something to you and that's why you left. and hiro didnt really care until he found out that kisa was so worried about you that she was crying her self to sleep at night."  
  
"she did? I wouldn't have left if I knew that every one would be so sad!"  
  
"you didnt make every one sad, hiro didnt seem to mind."  
  
"Still poor kisa, I know ill go see her first thing tomorrow!"  
  
"You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Shigure walks in with the food and movie.  
  
"OK, movie time."  
  
After shigure puts the movie in, him and ayame go out to buy some food for the house.  
  
Tohru didnt expect her move to be such a big depression for the sohma family. She thought it would be just as if she was changing rooms or something.  
  
and now that she knew that every one (not including hiro.) was sad about her departure, she almost felt like she wanted to move back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
omg , what a long chapter! sorry for the wait. it took me 3 days to finish this! but im done. thank god. Thanx kate, u kno I used to have a best friend named kate. She was a awsome friend. But she moved away , (sniff sniff*) O well , tomorrow will be a better day! I just got a new bike , sad isnt it , I love my bike. Not enough to marry it though! How old r u guys? Like is every one here like 15 or something or are there little kids who wacth this anime as well? Not that I blame them! ok i better leave so i can start on my next chapter. bye bye and thanx 4 da reviews!  
  
*-.-* saquin  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	4. spring festival

****************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN FRUBA , JUST THIS STORY. ok i got this nasty review from this like bitch, i dont remember her name but still.  
  
can some one give me a review please, any review even "hey it sux!" because im getting depressed and stuff.O did i tell u, im a writer on fanfiction.net. that way if for any reason if u cant get on aff can just go there to read my stories. if u have any fanfiction sites i can give this story to please tell me, because im looking for something to do. Thank u so0o0 much for those who reviewed, i kno its probably annoying right now but i just want to show u how much i appreciate it. ok im getting weird so ill get on with the story.enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch. 4 'spring festival'  
  
After the movie haru dropped momiji and tohru back at their homes. It was like a reunion, joy and sadness flooded her heart at once. she walked over to the calendar putting her books down on the table.  
  
"Tomorrow's the spring festival...I wonder if yuki and kyo are going."  
  
Tohru walked over to her coach and laid down, turning on the t.v.  
  
"Now another boring day of school. It feels almost like high school..........AH! SCHOOL, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!!"  
  
Tohru ran upstairs and took a shower, jumping in her clothes quickly. She dashed out the front door racing toward the school.  
  
She got in just in time to make the second bell, and sat down in her homeroom while the teacher did the attendance. She looked at Arisa.  
  
"I cant believe I almost forgot about school. And the festival is tomorrow, I still got to get the cooking done!"  
  
"Wow, seems like you have your hands full, would you like me to come over and help?"  
  
"No, I can get it done!"  
  
Then she looked to her other side, sitting in yukis seat was hana! Hana turned her head toward tohru slowly.  
  
"i am the new student at this school, hello tohru."  
  
"hana but didnt you fail the entrance exams? _"  
  
"i got 'special permission' "  
  
"OK...well, hi! Nice to see you... I think ...."  
  
"of course its been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, two months..."  
  
Arisa cocked her head over a bit.  
  
a:"you two call that a long time, I wonder what a couple of years are."  
  
T:"ok, so hana how did you um, get in?"  
  
h:" i put my name on a girls files she seemed to have grades that were at my level."  
  
t:"what was her name?"  
  
h:"something minnagawa."  
  
a:"you mean the old yuki fan club president?"  
  
h:" yes I think that was her."  
  
t:"well at least we wont have to worry about her!"  
  
a:"ok, whatever..."  
  
The day went by slowly, a minute felt like an hour and the teacher sounded like a book. But it gave tohru time to think about things that she had been wanting to think about for a long time.(in her standards 12 hours is a long time.)  
  
First why was kyo being so mean, was it really because of what yuki said it was, or was it something else. She felt sorry for him, all this time she had been away he had no one to talk to .and she felt like it was all her fault.  
  
Tohru went off in a gaze as she thought about the subject at hand. Mean while the teacher stood behind her and taped on her shoulder.  
  
"Tohru Honda, if there is something more important than school that you would like to think about. I welcome you to go out in the hall."  
  
tohru jumped a little and nodded as she got up and exited the room. She felt so sad, but not as sad as she had been before.but in a way it wasn't sadness or guilt , just like a simple arrow that pierced threw her heart, every time she thought of kyo.  
  
She didnt want to move, but she didnt want to leave him like he was, what she thought to be half way empty. It was as if she didnt know him any more as if they would never be able to sit down and talk, just for a while. like all of the things that interested both of them or things that they cherished about the other didnt even matter at all.  
  
Somehow she didnt want them to grow any more apart. She wanted to be able to talk to him, to hug him without him getting mad or for him to take up for her, even if he knew she didnt care. at least that was something, proof that he knew she was there. The proof she needed to know she was there.  
  
yuki came out of the class room.  
  
"The teacher says you can come back in if you are done now."  
  
"Thanks yuki, im sorry. I was just thinking..."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"About kyo, why Hes like that."  
  
"You can tell you haven't been in shigure's house for a long time. Why don't we talk about it over lunch, im sure the teacher is wondering what we are talking about out here."  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
They walk in together and go to lunch when the bell rings.  
  
"so yuki are you going to the spring festival?"  
  
"yes are you coming?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Now tohru what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Kyo, why was he more...agitated...then usual?"  
  
"i dont know, he didnt act that way in the morning."  
  
"was it me?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask him your self."  
  
"but he wont tell me. "  
  
"You never know. He might. there's things kyo will say in front of other people that he wouldn't in front of me. And I think you are one of those people."  
  
Tohru looks down at her feet. After school yuki walks tohru home. tohru starts making the food for the spring festival. Shigure was taking her to the festival and she decided to make some food for them, since they would take her with them.  
  
Tohru waited outside as shigure pulled up to the drive way. Tohru was glad she could come, but not to sure about kyo.  
  
The cherry blossom peddles danced around the sky, painting the wind with pinks and whites. Tohru sat in the back with yuki, yuki didnt trust her up in the front with shigure and kyo was mad at her.  
  
They went to the park and picked a place to eat under one of the cherry blossom trees. Tohru laid down the blanket with the help of yuki and set the food out, trying to keep shigure's hands out of the sushi and riceballs.  
  
They started to eat and talked, kyo kept to himself and tohru noticed. She reached over and put her hand on his.  
  
"kyo lets go get some sodas for the rest."  
  
She said it with a smile but she really just wanted to talk to him about what had been troubling her mind for so long.  
  
Her and kyo went away to get the 'sodas' as yuki was left with shigure to explain. Kyo and tohru stood in line.  
  
"kyo are you mad at me?"  
  
Kyo looked over at her for a second to make sure she was talking to him.  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, you just haven't been too happy with me lately and I was worried. I mean you know you can come and talk to me whenever you want, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe sometimes I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because maybe I just don't want to !"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Sorry, I mean its just sometimes I cant come and talk to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Whats with all the questions!"  
  
"Sorry this is my last one promise!!!"  
  
"because sometimes its about you..."  
  
Tohru stopped herself from asking another question, but instead of answering questions this just rose more. What could he be thinking about her that he didnt want to talk to her about? was it something bad? Was it troubling him that much. to the point where he thought he couldn't even talk to her about it.  
  
But then it made he feel better, to know that he was not mad at her, and that he was doing the opposite of what she thought he had done. He had always been thinking about her and it bothered him now because when she was around he knew he couldn't say anything about it.  
  
Then it was bad too. Did he think he could not talk to her any more? was she just another one of those people that abandoned him in his eyes and that was why he didnt want to talk to her?  
  
A tear rolled down tohrus cheek, filled with both happiness and sadness. She was so glad that he opened up to her a bit, but she was sad that he could not tell her about what was on his mind. and it sort of heart her, to know he thought that.  
  
Kyo saw the tear.  
  
"WHA...WHAT DID I DO NOW?!"  
  
"Im sorry , I wasn't here to help you. Instead I ran away I just left you here to think about that and now that I came back you are hurt because, what ever the reason, you cant tell me whats on your mind."  
  
"but that's not why you're crying is it?"  
  
"No, im crying because im happy you told me that you werent mad and because im sad you cant tell me what is on your mind."  
  
"so its still because of me?!"  
  
"no, its my fault."  
  
"No, its not, im sorry for what ever I did to you, OK. now stop crying !"  
  
Tears started to drop from her eyes faster. He was really worried about her. he wanted to make her feel better, to make her stop crying and that made her even happier he didnt really mean to make her sad, and even when he did he tried to fix it. And even though in the past that was common of him, right now it was the rarest moment she had with him.  
  
Kyo bought tohru an ice cream as long as she promised to stop crying, and as they walked back they held hands, but this time just a little tighter then they use to.  
  
The next couple of hours they spent together, they tried to make it their best. For kyo it was to pay for all her tears but for tohru it was to enjoy the little time she could spend with kyo.  
  
The cherry blossoms still fell as they left the park, but this time it was not just a peddle in the wind. It was a moment that she had spent with kyo, both the good and the bad.  
  
shigure dropped her of by her house and as the car faded in the distance she swore she could still see kyo looking out by the back window with his amber eyes waving good bye.  
  
She walked in her house. It was quite, not filled with joy or memories of happiness or bliss. just an outer shell of a home that didnt seem to fit. A month ago was the last time she had considered moving back in with the sohmas but now she seemed to want that same dream again.  
  
And now she had to think about another thing what was so important to kyo that he couldn't tell her? And even more, would she ever see kyo again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thats the end 2 ch.4. some one asked 4 mushy stuff so i gave it 2 u. ur welcome! poor kyo! word scramble! it will tell you what happens in the next chapter , if you can solve it!  
  
oky nad hortu isks tefra olochs no cicandet, utb yeht litls siks!  
  
bwahaha, tell me what it says in ur reviews. and i will tell u if its right! have fun. i g2g. \bye please review!  
  
*-.-* saquin **************************************************************************** 


	5. without them' part1

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN FRUITSBASKET AND I NEVER WILL. Even though I wish I did!  
  
Yes, I have finally got over my writers block and am now able to continue my one love.... Writing! Writers block is a serious disease which should not be taken lightly, so please be careful and if you do get it here are three things you should do to help speed up your recovery.  
  
Write short stories Talk to the one you love Put a hot towel on your forehead every night  
  
There , I hope this helps you who have this sickness. Your welcome.  
  
Ok, lets get this show on the road, great work to all of you who got the word scramble! You all got it right! YAY! And as I promised Kyo and Tohru kiss in this chapter, not that its on purpose or anything, but come on you has to admit, its good when some one kisses some one else! OK here we go!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ch.5 'without them' pt.1  
  
Tohru woke up the next day; she had fallen asleep on the coach again. It was sunny out side. Just like the day when which she had moved away from the sohma house .But even though she moved away, the sohma house seemed to follow her.  
  
She was going to the same school as her best friends and Yuki. It almost felt like high school all over again. But it wasn't, even though Yuki still had a fan club and Arisa still took her lead pipe to school, there was one thing missing...kyo.  
  
For the most part it didn't seem to have any effect on Tohru but to go without saying it had something of an effect on her, would be putting up a red flag. She missed being able to go on the roof and find him there sulking. Or to see him in the hallway giving Yuki mean looks. In a way it really bothered her. There were things she could only talk to Yuki about and thing she could only talk to Kyo about. And this year, most the things she wanted to talk about were things Yuki would not understand or not see.  
  
Still Tohru got on her uniform and picked up her books, firmly heading toward school. When she got in her homeroom everyone was huddled around Yuki or pushed off to the side saying things they thought were optimistic. Tohru walked over to Arisa and put her books down on the desk.  
  
"Arisa, do you know what all the huddling is for?"  
  
"Yeah, haven't you heard? There's been a roomer that orange-top might come to this school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and now everyone is going to Yuki to find out if its true. From what he told me, I think orange-top is going to be raising hell in this school this year."  
  
"But he cant...the exams are done and..."  
  
"Yuki said Shigure paid for him to go, that way Kyo didn't have to mope around the house so much. Plus he said it would give him something to do. I just think Shigure wanted him out of the house so he could write his dirty stories in peace."  
  
"Well, that does seem like Shigure...but I don't think Kyo would like it that much."  
  
"He told me about that. Yuki said he was forced to go and if he didn't he would be found a hard job and put straight to work!"  
  
"I know Kyo wouldn't like that."  
  
"I'm not looking forward to it though, its going to be living hell on wheels as long as he's here."  
  
"Maybe that's because you keep edging him on Arisa."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Just then the teacher walked in and they started role call. If Arisa were right then Kyo would be coming to their school soon. And she could see him again. After homeroom and first period Tohru caught up to Yuki in the hallway.  
  
"Yuki, is it true? Is Kyo really coming to this school?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, he'll be in most of our classes. At least our math, English, social studies and science classes." (Yuki! how dare you say that. It's good Kyo going. YAY, YAY, YAY. Kyos coming back!!)  
  
"So what field is he going in?"  
  
"Shigure got him into martial arts, since he seems to enjoy it, Shigure thought it would make him feel alittle better."  
  
"Oh, I see.hey do you think I could come over tonight and cook dinner?"  
  
"Mm..."  
  
"I don't have to if you don't want me to...or...if you have plans..er...I'm sorry I asked if I seemed rude or anything...."  
  
"no, its OK. We would love you to come over for dinner. Please do, ill even pick you up at your house."  
  
"...ok..thanks."  
  
Yuki nodded and waved bye as the two went to their classes. It was a perfect moment. Kyo was coming to the school and she was going to be able to talk to him before hand.  
  
After school Tohru waited outside for Yuki. When he came out they walked to the house holding hands. It was sunny and warms, exactly the type of day it was when she tried to run away from the sohmas. (get it, she moved on a day like this, so really when she moved it was like she was running away. Or at least to Yuki and Kyo that's what it felt like.)  
  
As they approached the house she could see not a lot had changed from the last visit she had here. It was still alittle dirty, and the car was in the driveway but this time Kyo was on the roof. This kinda made her happy. Just to know he was up there. Almost like he was waiting for her to drop out of the sky, by the way he was laying.  
  
Yuki smiled at her and opened the door for her. She walked in and greeted Shigure, who like always made sheepish claims about the heartache Yuki and Kyo were supposedly displaying.  
  
Tohru walked up stairs quietly. Careful not to make a noise. She pasted her old room and then yukis and finally the hallway lead to Kyos room.yuki was downstairs , arguing with Shigure for making perverted comments and gestures. She opened Kyos door and stepped on the balcony.looking up at the ladder and roof above her Tohru started to climb the ladder.  
  
Kyo was on the other side of the roof. She could easily go behind him with out him noticing her. She crawled over to him so she was parallel to him. Then she leaned a little closer and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"did you miss me?" ( I know, sounds alittle seductive but hey I had to spice it up a bit!)  
  
Kyo jumped up about 2 feet and turned around quick.  
  
"what the hell?! Why do you gotta keep sneaking up on me like that?! You know that scares the shit out of me when you do that. And especially when you whisper shit in my ear!"  
  
she knew he was just embarrassed for being off guard so she just giggled and hugged him. She picked up the orange cat.  
  
"hello Kyo! Hey that rhymes. Its OK you don't have to be embarrassed. I was trying to scare you."  
  
"hey, who said I was embarrassed?"  
  
"OK then your not embarrassed."  
  
"wh...what? Damn your confusing me even more. Make up your damn mind woman."  
  
"OK... so are you really going to the school?"  
  
Tohru started to rub Kyo up against her cheek.  
  
"would you stop it!"  
  
"but I like how you feel, so snugly and warm they make you feel all cuddly inside you know." (for you who saw this episode, I got this phrase off of FLCL, so I give credit to them to.)  
  
"what ever. Now what did you say?"  
  
"about what?"  
  
"I don't know , before you started bugging me."  
  
"oh, that. OK, are you really going to my school this week?"  
  
"maybe, I dunno. Why don't you ask Shigure, he's the one making me go."  
  
"you don't want to go?"  
  
"I was done with school before I ever started there no way in hell I would want to go back to that shitty place."  
  
"but the food is good."  
  
"that's not what I was talking about. I just don't want to go period. Its annoying."  
  
"but Arisa , Hana and I are going to be there."  
  
"and Yuki and teachers and yukis little preppy girl fan club bullshit..."  
  
"but you're going to be going in martial arts."  
  
"and....."  
  
there was a long silence and then as bird sang , Kyo transformed back again. Tohru turned away as he quickly got dressed again. She really wanted to hug him again so she could press him up against he face again.but she knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
She was happy Kyo was going to the school, even though she knew he didn't like it. She felt better knowing she could see him again. But this time it would be longer, longer than just a few minutes when she visited and more than when she saw him on the street.  
  
Then it came back to her, she didn't think Kyo would be able to talk to her as much. As she watched him put on his jacket she remembered what he had said. There was something he couldn't tell her , which was about her. But she still did not understand why he could not tell her.  
  
She had thought it was something bad but she always thought of him as the one that was open about his opinion. Then there was that feeling that it was something personal but he always seemed to be alittle opened about his personal life as well. He wasn't afraid of telling a person how he felt about them, well not to her anyway. He would tell the person straight up if he hated them or not and even if they didn't want to hear it , that was what they were going to hear.  
  
Yuki poked his head out of Kyos room .  
  
"Tohru, would you like me to come with you to the store."  
  
Tohru said bye to Kyo and went to the store with Yuki. The walk seemed very long, it almost felt as if they were being watched. Indeed they were, a familiar shadow loomed in the distance, then quickly disappeared behind a mailbox.  
  
"did you see that Yuki-San?"  
  
"yeah, it looked like...."  
  
Out of the air Hana suddenly appeared behind Tohru.  
  
"Tohru I did not remember you telling me you moved back in with sohma-Kun."  
  
"ha..hana! umm.. I'm not.im just cooking dinner for them. That's all."  
  
"oh, I see ,so where is the other sohma boy?"  
  
"you mean Kyo? He doesn't go to the store with us. Even if he did he would just get in a fight with Yuki."  
  
"so he is home with the novelist?"  
  
"yeah, he always stay home."  
  
"is it true?"  
  
"about the school thing? Yea."  
  
"no, about his secret."  
  
"secret.....?"  
  
"so he hasn't told you yet.i see now."  
  
"see what? Hana, do you know?"  
  
"how can I know if you don't even know. After all its you..."  
  
Hana walked away as Tohru stood in her place, thinking if the same thing she was talking about was the same thing he would not tell her. Yuki didn't ask, even though Tohru knew he wanted to. And that night as she made dinner and Kyo walked in to get a drink she asked him if he was keeping something from her, but he just responded with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
He didn't want to get on his nerves so she left it at that. After dinner Kyo drove her home.his car rode softly on the road, but inside that gentle ride there was a secret being kept. Tohru held it in but inside it was burning her out.  
  
She really wanted to know, no matter how selfish that sounded , it was the truth. The raindrops stuck to the window. Her eyes watched as two drops raced each other to the bottom of the glass. It reminded her of herself, always trying to race the day. To see which one of them would be beat. But not once had she ever beat the day.  
  
And as the red light turned green she could feel her heart sink just alittle more. Maybe it was being so close to him yet being so far away. Or maybe it was just him..  
  
A lightning bolted across the sky as she sunk in the back of the seat. The rain started to hit the car as to make it sound like millions on people were throwing rocks at the small vehicle. Kyo took a glance at Tohru as she sunk deeper into the front seat.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just afraid of lightning. That's all. I'm fine.... Just alittle scared that's all."  
  
"oh, were here."  
  
The car pulled up to her driveway slowly.they stayed in the car to wait until the rain died down alittle. There was silence in the car as the rain hit the roof and the thunder roared outside.  
  
The air felt heavy on Tohru's shoulders, as if it were holding something that weighed her down. Tohru stared at the window for a long time wishing it would stop raining and thinking about the person beside her.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"umm??"  
  
"I was wondering, about that thing you couldn't tell me before...is it something , bad, about me?"  
  
"no, why?"  
  
"I don't know , I just felt like you didn't like me anymore or something. Its silly, I know."  
  
She sunk alittle deeper into her seat. Then as she looked at the window she noticed the rain was slowing down. She started searching around for her books, but couldn't find them.  
  
"do you know where my books are?"  
  
"no...did you look under the seat?"  
  
"Its not there maybe it's in the back."  
  
"ill check."  
  
Kyo went in the back to look as Tohru leaned over the seat trying to see where it was. She lifted her head up to look outside and noticed it was lightning again.  
  
"well, its storming again ."  
  
"good, cause I cant find em'."  
  
Just as Kyo got up and faced Tohru, she leaned alittle closer. Then before either one of them could stop it , they were lip-locked for a full 9 seconds. (Short and sweet, he!)  
  
Tohru jumped back a bit, after they parted their lips.  
  
"sorry, I didn't mean too! Its just you got up and I moved forward and ...um.. Funny how those things happen."  
  
Kyo blushed alittle and got back into his seat. He didn't say anything, I mean what could he say. It was an accident , that's all... and accidents happen.  
  
Tohru was beet red at this point, huddled on the other side of her seat, she didn't know if he was mad at her or what. But as she wondered about that , she replayed those few faint moments in her head.  
  
She had to admit , for their first kiss together... it was pretty good. Well she enjoyed it. But she would never tell Yuki or Kyo that. Kyo would probably get mad or keep asking her stuff and Yuki would be either jealous or call Kyo a pervert for the rest of his life.  
  
Kyo couldn't say it was horrible and he didn't want to get made over it, but it seemed he wasn't going to forget this for a long time.  
  
Kyo started the car up and drove home. When they got back she got her books, but this time Shigure drove her home. Kyo said he was tired, but Tohru just understood it as 'ive got a lot on my mind, I don't need anymore.' Tohru didn't mind and when they got on the road she told Shigure about it.  
  
Shigure didn't take it as bad as she thought he was. For one he didn't call Kyo a pervert or ask her why. After all she told him it was an accident...or was it?  
  
Ive got to put more things in these chapters. O yea , We r not that far off from da end of dis story. But don't worry, I might make a seaquel. I told u they would kiss. Even though it's more like a peck, instead of a kiss. They still lip-lock for 9 sec.s! My first lip-lock was for 8 sec.s, but I made it 9 cause its my lucky #. Lalalalalalalalalala. Im allergic to cats. It sux. I have a pet turtle though! Its name is sessy, named off of sesshoumaru from inuyasha. That show rox. But I like fruba better! Ok, I better get started on my next ch. Bye  
  
-.-saquin 


End file.
